Traditionally, highly specialized computer controlled pattern machines such as plotters, cutters, engravers, and routers have been used commercially. These machines have not been suitable for the consumer market due to the specialized training required for operation and high cost. Recent technology and manufacturing advancements, however, have enabled versions of these commercial machines to begin to enter the consumer market.
A major limitation of these newer consumer devices is a small pattern size to machine footprint ratio. Compared to the footprint of the machine, the handheld varieties create small patterns due to the area required for the traditional Cartesian x-y drive mechanisms which require bulky gear assemblies and mounting features that reside external to the cutting area. Accordingly, improvements are warranted in the field of handheld pattern creating devices.